


last name

by spacekuroo



Series: days filled with love [3]
Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M, Proposals, i haven't read these fics in forever, kisses i think, naked chests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekuroo/pseuds/spacekuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day three - names</p><p>finally, the time has come for kou to pop the question. when would he get a better chance to prove his loyalty to her when they both woke up from the little play late last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	last name

Sunday mornings were considered a lazy day in. They were finished with all the unnecessary large amount of homework,  college had given to them and all they wanted to do was to stay in.

 

Kou peeled his eyes open, looking over to the girl sleeping next to him. Seeing the girl sleep peacefully, he couldn’t help but gaze at her. He looked down, at the girl sleeping on his chest. Her hair was in a massive bird’s nest and drool was slipping out of her red plump lips. Her arms were wrapped around his hard chest and her head was on top of his chest as well.

 

Shifting his gaze to his nightstand on his right, he looked over to the clock flashing in red,  _ 8:48 _ . He contemplated on asking her soon and thought,  _ I’ll do it sooner or later. _

 

He was swimming deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Futaba was laying on her stomach, holding her head head in the palms of her hands. He sat up and saw that her brown hair was covering her naked breasts with their blanket covering her lower back. "G'morning, Kou. What are you thinking so hard about at,” looking at the clock, yawning. “Nine in the morning?”

 

“Nothing really.”

 

Futaba twisted her face, “You sure?”

 

Ignoring her question, he asked, “If you had to choose, which last name of mine would you like to take on?”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” she questioned.

 

_ Everything really.  _ “Nothing really, just wondering.”

 

“I would go with either really.” She felt her eyes shutting. “Can you tell me why you asked--”

 

Opening her eyes, she noticed that Kou slipped out of bed and slipped on a pair of boxers. He tossed her one of his tee-shirts lying around in the bedroom. She threw the shirt of her head and found him kneeling on the floor with a box. Although Futaba, was a slow person to understand things, she got this through her head immediately. She covered her mouth to stifle a gasp.

 

"I know we're only twenty and in college, but it doesn't matter. I will love you for the rest of your live, and till the day I die. I swear I'll be the one who will make you laugh when you're down and make sure that the time we spend is worth your while. The first time I saw you at high school, made me fall in love with you again. The fact that I'm able to kneel down in front of you, is ecstatic. Futaba, will you marry me?”

 

“Of course, you idiot,” she cried as Kou slipped the ring onto her finger. “Of course I'll marry you.” She cupped his face and pressed her lips against his with joyful passion. "A hundred times yes!" she whispered as we looked into his eyes. 


End file.
